More Than Meets The Eye
by Nikole
Summary: Serenity Selen Terrance is part of an old Knickerboxer family, the Cromwells, run by her grandfather, Nicholas Cromwell, the head of United Trust Inc. Serenity's world is about to be turned upside down in 1945 as she discovers what she is really made of.
1. Default Chapter

Title: More than Meets the Eye (I think)  
Author: pluto-san/ amehtystrose20  
Section: Prologue  
Rating: Pg  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own SM, I don't know the Morgan, Vanderbilts, or Astors. I am not related in any way to them and the first and last names of all non-SM characters are ones I made up.   
  
Historical Disclaimer: I am going to treat any historical occurrences in which my characters are involved as accurately as possible. As I said none of my characters actually existed to my knowledge. Any real people that appear will be dully noted and quoted accurately to the best of my ability. I will note if they say anything I made up. Well enough notes, one with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upper New York - Manhattan 1887  
The Cromwell Estate  
  
"Elizabeth Selen Cromwell! What on earth were you thinking?!"  
  
"Poppa I love him, you can't keep up apart! I am not a little girl! I am 17 years old and I am a Wallace now, not a Cromwell."   
  
The newly married girl looked at her father hoping against all hope that her father would understand. But Elizabeth Wallace, formally Cromwell, knew the cost of disobeying her father and marrying his rival's youngest son. The price would be one she was willing to pay but one she felt her children would bear the full weight of- disownment.  
  
The words she knew would come finally excited Nicholas Alexander Cromwell's mouth, "Get out of my house Mrs. Wallace. You are no longer welcome here."  
  
As she turned to leave the house on her husband's arm she looked at her mother. Selena Cromwell watched silently as her daughter left. Her heart breaking and the tears flowing from her eyes. Elizabeth could hurt any one but her mother. It broke her heart to see her mother cry. She glanced at her brother. His eyes held nothing but disdain. Just like a Cromwell male she thought, disdain for those who are not they and family who does not fall in rank. Elizabeth left the house she grew up in for the last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Upper New York: Manhattan - 4 years later  
The Wallace House  
  
"Oh Timothy she's beautiful. I can't believe she's here at last. Our own little angel."  
  
"Rest sweetheart, rest. You must save your strength." Timothy looked worriedly upon his wife. She was not doing well. He knew he had to tell her parents, but with out telling her.  
  
"Elizabeth I want you to rest now I am going to let Mrs. Donell take care of the baby while you sleep."  
  
Timothy looked down to already see his wife asleep. She looked so pale. He rushed down stairs to find his messenger boy.   
  
"Mathew, take this note to the Cromwell estate and make sure you hand deliver it to Nicholas Cromwell. Make sure it gets in his hands only. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Wallace. But sir you know Master Michael's wedding is today sir. What if they don't let me in to see Mr. Cromwell?"   
  
"Tell the men at the door that Elizabeth is dying, they will let you in, trust me. Find Mrs. Cromwell she will speak to you."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Mathew ran out of the door with tears running down his face. He could not believe his mistress was dying. Every one loved Mrs. Wallace. She cared about every one. All the house had heard about lately was how much she wanted a little baby, now she had it and it was going to kill her. Some how Mathew knew how important this letter was and ran all the faster.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same day- A Half Hour Later  
The Cromwell Estate  
  
  
"Excuse me sir, I have a message for Mr. Cromwell, it is from Mr. Wallace sir. It is in regards to the health of Mrs. Elizabeth. He said it was urgent."  
  
"Thank you, I will take it in." replied the doorman.  
"No thank you, you see Mr. Wallace told me to make sure it was hand delivered to Mr. Cromwell."  
  
  
"Davis is there a problem here, we are getting ready to begin the service her in a few minuets."  
  
"No Mrs. Cromwell, this boy has a message for Mr. Cromwell in regards to Mrs. Elizabeth."  
  
With a shaky hand and no voice Mrs. Selena Cromwell took the note and read as the tears started streaming down her face.   
  
You are grandparents on this day but your daughter is   
dying. I am sorry to bear this bad news but Elizabeth   
does not have much longer this day.   
  
T. Wallace  
  
"Nicholas!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later   
The Cemetery- 15 min. after the service  
  
  
Nicholas Cromwell looked ten years older as they put his daughter in the ground. Though Cromwell never cried Timothy Wallace knew Cromwell hated himself for cutting himself off from his daughter during those four years. While Timothy would never know what the Cromwell's had said to their daughter before she died he knew that his Elizabeth forgave them before she ever walked out of that door four years ago. But what Timothy could not forgive was the grief that the Cromwells caused their daughter, his wife, when they disowned her. That grief overcame him as he approached Nicholas Cromwell.  
  
"Are you happy now, she is gone. Your only daughter is gone. You just leave Marie and I alone. You will have nothing to do with your granddaughter," Timothy said in heated tones.  
  
"Wallace, I could have you thrown in jail for such threats you Jew. That is my granddaughter and she is more Cromwell than Wallace. If you keep her you condemn her to grow up as a social outcaste. I am giving you an opportunity to save her if you let us raise her," responded and enraged Cromwell. No Jew spoke to Nicholas Cromwell that way. He was offering this man a chance to save his daughter and this man was looking at him with nothing but contempt.  
  
"And let her grow up with out love? You are crazy Cromwell if you think that I would give my only daughter to you," spat Timothy.  
  
With that Timothy Wallace walked out of the cemetery and took his daughter and family away from the Cromwells for what he hoped would be forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upper New York - Manhattan 1903  
The Cromwell Estate  
  
"Grandpa who are these people?"  
  
"Well Serenity this is my great-grandfather Nicholas Alexander Cromwell. And this is his wife my great-grandmother Selena Cromwell. Remember you are named after her just like I am named after him," Nicholas answered looking down at his granddaughter.   
  
"And who is this girl?"  
  
"Well angel her name was Elizabeth but other than that I don't know much about her."  
  
"Can I meet her some day?"  
  
Nicholas laughed at the innocence of his little granddaughter, and answered, "I doubt it angel but I think I hear Helen and Andrew coming in. Why don't you go with them while I finish my work? Then we will go riding later, just you and me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Serenity got up to go to the door and meet her cousins in the hallway but was stopped by her grandfather's voice.  
  
"Sere."  
  
"Opps." The little girl turned around, made a small curtsy and then ran from the room while her grandfather laughed at her antics.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Until Next time...  
  
(Preview for chapter One)  
  
... "Hey when is Sam coming back from the docks with Nicole?"  
  
"Not for a couple of hours yet Sere but hurry up girl so we can get back before it rains!"   
"Ok Helen I'll hurry." Serenity turned and ran back up the stairs of her grandfather  
's house as Helen turned to her brother with a serious look on her face. "Andrew she doesn't know yet does she?"   
  
"No Helen. Grandfather did not want her to know and Sam thought it best not to tell her either. I mean what would be the point of making her worry more than she has to. You know she would have. Plus she would have blamed herself some how because she couldn't go visit her last year. Maybe try to find a way to tell her while you're riding this afternoon so that it's not a complete shock."  
  
"Alright Andy, but I think it was a mistake not telling her before. There is more to Sere than you or Sam think. But I will find a way to tell her." Responded Helen. She looked back up at the stairs waiting for her cousin, Serenity.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Derrick are you sure about this?"   
  
"Yea Matt I am. I think if we are getting in this thing then the Stehiel family is going to lead the way. I am going to join and not only join but volunteer to jump."  
  
"Derrick I hope you know what you're getting into. I mean man you're my best friend and your father would be proud I know that, the way you have built up the ranch and the railroad and the mines to boot. You don't have to do this too." Jason looked at his dark haired friend.  
  
Jason, Matt, Nathan, and Zach all look at their friend's dark blue eyes flash with emotion. "Guys I am doing this."  
  
"Alight Derrick, but I am going with you," responded Matt.  
  
"Me too," replied Nathan, always the quieter of them all.  
  
"I can't let you get shot. We all know I am the best shot," joked Jason as his green eyes blinked with mischief.  
  
  
"Well you know me, all for one and..."  
  
"One for all," they all laughed together.   
  
"Alright guys. We'll show them there are more to American's than meets the eye," laughed Derrick. He just knew they would follow if he went. They were partners as well as friends and family, nothing would tear them apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it until chapter one. Please let me know what you thought. 


	2. Author's Notes

Title: More than Meets the Eye (I think)  
Author: Nikole  
Section: Author's Notes  
Rating: N/A  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok every one before I go any further into this story there are a few historical things I need to cover before people start flaming me or anything else. To start with, this will cover my disclaimer for the rest of this story because this would be to long to type every single time. So with that in mind I do not own Sailor Moon- Never claimed to and simply just not creative enough to. As to other SM notes: 1.) Yes this is an alternate reality fic. 2.) Not all of the SM characters make it in. (ex. Any bad guys) I felt history provided enough of them in this time period) and 3.) Yes some of the characters are out of character.  
  
In regards to the SM characters: Serenity is biased upon princess Serenity, not Usagi. Helen is Haruka, not Hotaru. Please understand that I had to make some of their personality changes due to the time period and their social status. Names are changed for the same reasons. Andrew Michel Cromwell is Andrew or rather Motoki. I will not tell you who the other characters are unless you ask. Although Nicole Marie Richardson is not an SM character.  
  
As to any historical names or events that take place in this story: I will treat any historical occurrence in which my characters are involved as accurately as possible. As I said none of my characters actually existed to my knowledge. Any real people that appear will be dully noted and quoted accurately to the best of my ability. I will note if any real person says anything I made up. I do not know the Morgans, Vanderbilts, or Astors. I am not related in any way to them and the first and last names of all non-SM characters or renamed characters are ones I made up.   
  
Please do not attack me for my references to Jews or the way in which they are treated in this story. It is a historical reference to the period. The events in the world that occurred cannot be ignored. I am aware that this may offend some people so please stop reading if it does. I will try my best to keep the rating at PG though so that younger kids my read it, but I will not gloss over history.  
  
This story is dedicated to my great-grandmother who was Jewish and all those who have suffered in time and those who have discovered that there is more to them than even they realized.  
  
Enjoy the rest of the story,  
Nikole 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: More than Meets the Eye  
Author: nikole   
Section: chapter one  
Rating: Pg  
http: www.geocities.com/sailorpluto23/MoonLightRoses.htm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upper New York - Manhattan 1944  
The Cromwell Estate (House)  
  
  
"Serenity you can't go up there! Serenity come down right now!" shouted Andrew.  
  
"Oh Andy you know I wouldn't get in trouble all I wanted to do was look for that album. I mean I always looked at it and grandpa put it up there in the attic last year. Why," questioned Serenity pointedly?   
  
"Let it go Sere. Let's go ride!"  
  
"Alright Helen let me go change. I will be down in a minuet."  
  
Serenity turned on the stairs and looked back at her two cousins, "Hey when is Sam coming back from the docks with Nicole?"  
  
"Not for a couple of hours yet Sere but hurry up girl so we can get back before it rains!"   
  
"Ok Helen I'll hurry." Serenity turned and ran back up the stairs of her grandfather's house as Helen turned to her brother with a serious look on her face. "Andrew she doesn't know yet does she?"   
  
"No Helen. Grandfather did not want her to know and Sam thought it best not to tell her either. I mean what would be the point of making her worry more than she has to. You know she would have. Plus she would have blamed herself some how because she couldn't go visit her last year. Maybe try to find a way to tell her while you're riding this afternoon so that it's not a complete shock."  
  
"Alright Andy, but I think it was a mistake not telling her before. There is more to Sere than you or Sam think. But I will find a way to tell her." Responded Helen. She looked back up at the stairs waiting for her cousin, Serenity.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Same Day - Out in the Stables   
  
"Sere aren't you going to take Rose out today?" questioned Helen. She knew that Rose was her cousin's favorite. In fact if memory served her right their grandfather had bought Rose for Serenity two years ago when she graduated finishing school.  
  
"Not today Helen. And don't say aren't. You know grandfather would have a fit."   
  
(Oh no. Sere has that look in her eye that can only mean one thing, trouble. Well maybe this time I can keep here from trying to kill herself.(  
  
" I am taking Harmony our today. I want to fly!" laughed Serenity with a glint in her eye.  
  
(Or maybe not...( sighed Helen mentally. "Serenity I don't know about that. You remember what happened last time you 'wanted to fly' don't you?" asked Helen with a note of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Helen I didn't realize that Harmony would be spooked by the river on the other side of the jump. Besides, grandfather was not that mad was he?"  
  
"No, Serenity not at you," laughed Helen, "at me for letting you do it. Like I could have stopped you anyway."  
  
"Oh come one please...," whined Serenity looking at her cousin with her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oy vey, Serenity, stop it. You know I can't say no to you when you do that. All right, fine. You can ride Harmony but you have to promise that when we get to the stream you will stop and give that horse a break."  
  
"Deal!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Half an Hour Later  
  
"Serenity!" yelled Helen over the sound of the horses' hooves hitting the ground, "I'll race you from here to the stream, loser has to water the horses."  
  
"All right Helen, you are on!"  
  
Five minuets later two laughing girls and two very tired horses pulled to a halt at the streambed. "Helen you cheated at that corner."  
  
"No Sere, I am just a better rider. Face it I still have you beat on the run. You may be the better jumper but you still lack the survival instinct on the run. Now be a good loser and go water the horses. I'll get the blanket out so we can read for awhile."  
  
"You brought it," the younger girl asked? There was nothing better Serenity loved then listening to her cousin read. Normally it was plays, like it was today, but Helen would also read her own work occasionally and that was what Sere loved the best. Some day Serenity knew her cousin would be famous. She had a gift for expression.  
  
"Of course I did. I figured I had better get some practice reading, since Nicole is coming home because you know I can never say no to the both of you. Now hurry up and water the horses so that we are back by the time we Sam and Nicole get to the house." (I just can't break her heart. I will tell her after I read for her. Or maybe on the way back. I could kill Sam for not telling her last night.(  
  
"Alright, I'm back!"  
  
"Ok, so I guess we'll start at the beginning again right?" With out waiting for an answer Helen began.  
  
"Act One, Scene One. Taming of the Shrew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out West - California 1944  
The Stehiel Ranch (Stables)  
  
"Derrick are you sure about this?"   
  
"Yea Matt I am. I think if we are getting in this thing then the Stehiel family is going to lead the way. I am going to join and not only join but volunteer to jump."  
  
"Derrick I hope you know what you're getting into. I mean man you're my best friend and your father would be proud I know that, the way you have built up the ranch and the railroad and the mines to boot. You don't have to do this too." Jason looked at his dark haired friend.  
  
Jason, Matt, Nathan, and Zach all look at their friend's dark blue eyes flash with emotion. "Guys I am doing this. I know this place is safe but I need something else. I know there is more out there than this ranch. This is just something I need to do."  
  
"Alight Derrick, but I am going with you," responded Matt.  
  
"Me too," replied Nathan, always the quieter of them all, including his brother Derrick. If Derrick was night then he was day and the day was sure a heck of a lot more calm than the nights in California.   
  
"Well you know I have to go. I mean some one has to take care of all of you. I can't let you get shot. I mean we all know I am the best shot," joked Jason as his green eyes blinked with mischief.  
  
Zach rolled his eyes at Jason's antics and sighed. Some how he knew he would not be able to keep his cousin from going. "Well you know me, all for one and..."  
  
"One for all," they all laughed together.   
  
"Alright guys. We'll show them. We know the U.S. can't stay out of this forever. When we do join we'll show em' there are more to Americans' than meets the eye," laughed Derrick. He just knew they would follow if he went. They were partners as well as friends and family. Nothing would tear them apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Until next time...  
nikole 


End file.
